1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydroxide bases for making basic hydrogen peroxide for use in chemical oxygen iodine lasers and more particularly to using high concentration lithium hydroxide bases.
2. Description of Related Art
Potassium-based basic hydrogen peroxides (hydroxides with equimolar or greater hydrogen peroxides) have been used in chemical oxygen iodine lasers (COIL). This conventional method of producing basic hydrogen peroxide has been used for years but has a salting out problem (potassium chloride precipitate) when low to moderate depiction of the base results from reaction with chlorine. The resultant basic hydrogen peroxide (BHP), when mixed with chlorine to yield singlet delta oxygen (an excited state of oxygen), produces salt at less than 1 mole/liter of base consumed. The salt is undesirable as it clogs the singlet delta oxygen generator in the chemical oxygen iodine laser.
Also, these potassium based BHP have exhibited high water vapor pressures due to their low hydrogen peroxide content. The heat of the reaction is high and must be disposed of which is a problem for weight limited airborne applications. Potassium based basic hydrogen peroxides exhibit low freezing points on the order of less than -30.degree. C. and moderate viscosities of less 30 centipoise at 0.degree. C. Potassium based basic hydrogen peroxides also exhibit high liquid densities (greater than 1.3 grams per cubic centimeter). High water vapor pressure reduces laser power and beam quality. High weight is not desirable for airborne or space applications of chemical oxygen iodine lasers.